Carbon-based air pollution has been a perpetual environmental problem ever since the dawn of the industrial revolution. Air pollution comes from many different sources such as factories, power plants, home heating, among others. Damages due to pollution include depletion of the ozone layer, global warming, erratic temperature shifts throughout the world, prolong period of droughts and floods, melting of glaciers, rising of the sea level, record numbers of typhoons, tornados, thunderstorms, and global experience of the el Nino effects. Scientists disagree as to the cause of these global weather changes as there are simply too many complicating factors. However, through decades of collective and elaborative cross-discipline scientific studies and discussions, there appears to be a consensus that the mass introduction of carbon into the atmosphere is one of the key factors contributing to the above-mentioned environmental problems. Heating systems in burning solid, liquid and vapor fuels used commercially and residentially are some of the many ways carbon is introduced into the atmosphere. There is a recent movement of advocating renewable energies such as solar, hydro-electric, wind, and nuclear as viable alternatives to minimize the introduction of carbon into the atmosphere. While these alternatives are indeed contributing to environmental quality as a whole, the predominant energy sources still come from the burning of solid, liquid and vapor fuels. The present invention makes improvements by rendering a more efficient combustion of the traditional sources of energy which in turn lowers consumption of combustible energies and thus reduces emission of carbon into the atmosphere.